


【Evanstan】想听着你的声音入睡（Seven）

by KSharon0428



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428
Summary: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan





	【Evanstan】想听着你的声音入睡（Seven）

Sebastian醒来的时候外面的天色还没亮，卧室里黑漆漆的，宛如回到了那个被折磨过的卧室似的惊得他一个翻身就想起床，当然酸疼的腰和隐隐作痛的小腹让他没能成功直起身子。

“唔，seb别闹……”被Sebastian的动作打扰到了的Chris Evans把人搂紧怀里还在Sebastian的脖颈那儿蹭了蹭，温驯得像一只大金毛。看到面前的男人，Sebastian一颗悬着的心终于是落了地，僵硬的身体也逐渐放松了下来，可一放松白天那些羞耻的记忆慢慢占据了他整个脑袋，Sebastian红着脸把自己埋进枕头里，那样的自己都被Chris看光了！

就在Sebastian考虑自己以后怎么面对Chris的时候，门开了，Sebastian警觉地盯着门口，进来的是Anthony，他看到床上睁着眼睛虎视眈眈盯着自己的Sebastian被逗乐了，“放松点小孩，这里是Chris的家，你们睡了快10个小时了。”说着Anthony拿着输液瓶走过来，“把手给我，你被电击过，还长时间没有进食，需要输液补充点电解质。”

Sebastian警惕地盯着Anthony，不爽猫一样的表情让Anthony有点哭笑不得，“我是Chris的兄弟Anthony Mackie，在医院我们见过的还记得吗？”

“医院？”Sebastian皱眉想了想。

Anthony忍不住翻了个白眼，“就是在Chris中枪后的病房里，不记得了？”看着Sebastian完全茫然的神色，阿毛表示自己太难了，“没事儿，那就等Chris睡醒了你再输液好了。”说完Anthony拿着输液瓶准备出去，“你再睡一会儿吧，好好休息。”

就在Anthony走到门口的时候Sebastian说话了，“我们睡了10个小时了？”

Anthony看了看手表说，“差不多吧，下午把你接出来就直接回了Chris的家，你们俩倒头就睡，倒是我和RDJ给你们收拾残局到现在。”

“那为什么Chris还没醒？”Sebastian看了看Chris睡得一脸安详的样子，并没有什么异样。

“Chris自从你被绑架之后这两天都没休息过，让他好好睡吧，他有挺严重的失眠症，平时靠你的语音录音才能睡得着。”

Anthony说完就出门了，留下满脸困惑的Sebastian，什么录音？还是自己录的？自己不是和Chris才认识吗？他俩怎么认识的来着，Sebastian觉得脑子一抽一抽的疼，“唔……Chris……”头部的剧痛让他浑身虚汗地瘫软在床上，他想把Chris摇醒但手指连动一下的力气都没有，他感觉自己就像是被泡在冰冷的水里，身上湿乎乎的冷汗也盖不住裤裆里的那片潮湿，Sebastian绝望但清楚地知道自己失禁了，完全无法动弹的他只能任由睡衣裤和床单都被打湿。

“宝贝？”Chris就是再缺乏睡眠，这回也终于被Sebastian的动静吵醒了，他看着怀里的人红着眼眶泪眼朦胧一副被玩坏的样子就是一愣，掀开被子后他算是知道是怎么回事了，他把颤抖的Sebastian搂紧怀里，“别怕宝贝，别怕，我在呢，我在。”怀里的人发出像小兽一样的呜咽声，一声若不可闻的“Chris”让Chris的心都跟着停跳了一拍，Sebastian喘息了大概5分钟，最后在Chris结实又温暖的怀里睡去。

给Sebastian洗好澡换上自己干净的睡袍，又换上新的床单和被子，把人重新塞进被子的时候Chris惊讶地发现Sebastian那儿正支着小帐篷，想想自己刚刚也没对病患做什么呀，Chris摇了摇Sebastian，却发现这诱人的小东西潮红着脸像是在做春梦似的，Chris从昨天看到Sebastian开始就一直在隐忍，现在美人睡着了还在诱惑自己实在是忍不住。Chris抬起睡梦中Sebastian的两条又白又直的大长腿，把两条腿夹紧，开始了辛勤的劳作，很快Sebastian刚刚被洗干净的身体上又多了不少斑斑驳驳的液体，发泄完了的Chris认命地把人抱起来又进了浴室。

好不容易折腾完，Chris给楼下的Anthony发了条短信：天亮了之后找我的私人医生来一趟。

Chris搂着Sebastian又半梦半醒地睡了一夜，后半夜Sebastian倒是安分，再没有什么奇怪的举动，Chris轻手轻脚下了床出门下楼，楼下Anthony斜躺在沙发上打瞌睡，看到Chris下来了有些惊讶，“不陪着点你家小朋友啊。”

“那也得吃饭啊…”Chris像看白痴一样看着Anthony，“做饭你会啊？”

Anthony指了指手机，“做不来，但是可以叫外卖，省时省力。”

Chris嫌弃地看了眼Anthony，“外卖都是些油腻不消化的，Sebastian这几天没好好进食，还遭受电击，他的肠胃受不了的。”

Anthony决定闭嘴，看着系着围裙的Chris站在开放式厨房里熬着汤，他觉得空气里弥漫的不是汤的香味而是恋爱的酸臭味！

Sebastian醒来的时候发现身边的人不见了，床上干干净净的，就像是自己昨天夜里做了个荒唐的梦，他翻身下床，脚落地的时候差点摔倒在地上，倒不是因为纵欲过度的腿软，而是小腹的坠疼让他难受地又坐回了床上。缓了好久Sebastian还是决定下楼，没有Chris在的房间让他感到不安，顾不上洗漱Sebastian赤脚挪下了楼，镂空的旋转楼梯在客厅的一侧，Chris一眼就看到了楼梯上差点踩空的Sebastian。

“宝贝别动！”Chris丢了手里的汤勺两三步上了楼梯接住摇摇晃晃的人，“怎么下来了？”

“你不在。”Sebastian委屈兮兮地看着Chris，小猫一样把自己缩进Chris的怀抱。

Chris把人打横抱起放在沙发上，还在他身后放了个大大的软靠枕，“等我一会儿，早餐很快就好。”说完就要去厨房继续看他的粥和汤，还没迈开步子，衣服就被Sebastian拉住了，Sebastian眼眶红红的快哭了的表情看着Chris，Chris无奈地在他额头落下一吻，“我就在这里不走的，好不好？厨房就在那里，你看得见我的。”

一颗泪珠从Sebastian的眼眶滑落，坐在对面沙发的Anthony识相地站起来，“呃…Chris，我去看着锅，你告诉我需要怎么做就行。”

Chris把哭唧唧的Sebastian抱进怀里，“怎么啦宝贝？”

“唔……我好难受，”Sebastian闷闷地开口，“我不记得是怎么认识你的了。”

Chris皱着眉看着此刻看起来格外脆弱的Sebastian，他记得刚才Anthony有和他说过，他的私人医生下午才会来，医生在电话里说起过电击会导致大脑的暂时性损伤，比如失忆、情绪失控、身体失控等……Chris问Sebastian，“除了这个呢？还有什么是想不起来的？”

Sebastian歪着头认真想了想，“我不知道怎么判断哪些记忆属于丢失的记忆，毕竟我现在不知道哪些是被我忘记了的不是吗？”

Chris哭笑不得地看着Sebastian，至少小孩脑子没被电傻了，“那你还记得你是谁吗？”

“Sebastian Stan”Sebastian乖巧地回答，“罗马尼亚Stan家族独生子。”

Chris点了点头，“那我呢？”

“Chris Evans 纽约东海岸洗白了的黑帮老大，”说完一本正经地看着Chris，“所以我们俩是政治联姻吗？”

厨房里正偷喝汤的Anthony差点没被呛死，拍着桌子咳嗽，“你俩还政治联谊，Chris为了你差点连命都不要了。”

Chris瞪了Anthony一眼，从桌子下的小铁盒里掏出一个金属物件递给Sebastian，“还记得这个？”

Sebastian看了就是一愣，“我的求救信号接收器，怎么会在你那儿？所以你是靠这个找到我的？”

Chris笑着点了点头，又撩起上衣给Sebastian看腰腹上贴着的纱布，“还记得这个吗？”

Sebastian觉得头又开始疼了，“呃…我记得在餐厅里发生了枪战，”大量过载的信息像潮水一样搅乱着他的大脑，Sebastian咬着嘴唇忍着不要叫出声来，Chris看着Sebastian脑门上一层汗冒了出来，赶紧让Sebastian不要想了，Sebastian喘着气目光有些呆滞地瘫在沙发里，那神情和昨晚在卧室里一模一样。Chris试探着伸手进了Sebastian的睡袍摸了摸，果然Sebastian又硬了，他赶紧抱人回了卧室。

刚把Sebastian放在床上，Sebastian就手脚并用地把Chris也往床上带，“Chris，我难受。”

“宝贝，你不能再射了，你还没吃过东西呢！”

Sebastian哭唧唧的声音带着软糯的尾音，“你是不要我了吗？因为我被绑架我的人调教过了？”Chris赶紧吻住Sebastian的嘴，堵住他说这些他不愿意听到的事情，而Sebastian像是一定要说完一样，一把拍开Chris，“我还是干净的，他没有碰我，真的！”

“我知道宝贝，你最干净了，我没有不要你，我怎么会不要你呢？”

“那为什么不上我！”Sebastian的眼泪刷刷地往下淌，看得Chris心疼，Chris抬起Sebastian的双腿让他缠在自己腰上，低头在Sebastian耳边略带凶狠地说，“给我缠紧了，我要艹你了。”说完还在Sebastian的屁股上“啪”拍了一巴掌，惹得身下的人就是一抖。

等Sebastian再次头脑清醒地恢复意识的时候，自己正躺在床上输液，门口一个医生模样的人正在训斥东海岸老大Chris Evans，“你怎么可以上一个遭受了如此严重电机的病患呢！还是一个没吃东西的病人，他昏过去只是因为低血糖，算你走运，等他能下床了带他来我的医院做脑部CT，我去楼下给他开处方。”

Chris Evans垂头丧气地进屋带上门，像是个被老师训斥的学生，他看到床上Sebastian睁着亮晶晶的灰绿色眼睛笑吟吟地看着他，“嘿睡美人你可终于醒了，还有哪里不舒服吗？”

Sebastian摇了摇头，“医生怎么说？”

Chris把Sebastian扶着坐起来靠在靠枕上，“你的部分失忆是电击造成的后遗症，时间久了就会慢慢想起来，当然电击损伤大脑会造成很多副作用，比如情绪失控，性欲增强，失禁等等。”

听Chris说处后半段的Sebastian把脸埋进被子里装鸵鸟，他发出小熊一样的哀嚎，“Fuck！”

Chris笑着揉了揉小棕熊的脑袋，“医生说了人体有神奇的自我防御系统，为了保证大脑不被真的电坏了，所以会放弃对身体部分器官的控制权，不过这都只是暂时的，等过一阵你还能像以前一样秒杀敌人的狙击手。”

Sebastian从被子里露出涨红的脸，嘟着嘴，“我不想让家里知道。”

Chris点了点头，“Fine，那就留在我这儿，不过在你完全恢复健康之前，不能随便离开这里。”

“我会被闷死的……我想去猎场打枪，”忘记自己在纽约装乖学生这段记忆的黑道家族长子Sebastian按耐不住自己喜欢冒险的性子，不满地看着Chris。

“好吧，等你好一些了，我陪你去打猎。”Chris觉得这样的Sebastian可爱得要命。

“还想去潜水。”

“唔…这个不行，潜水对颅压会有负担。”

“那就去跳伞！”Sebastian哀求状看着Chris。

Chris无奈地说，”这个也不行，对你刺激太大了，不过我可以把直升机借给你开，去山里兜个风之类的，你会开直升机吗？”

Sebastian眼睛亮亮地点了点头，一把抱住Chris，“Chris我真是太爱你了！”

Chris小心地不让Sebastian碰到正戳着针头的手背，“看来Sebastian少爷对我这个未婚夫还算满意？”

“哈？未婚夫？我答应你的求婚了？我们难道真的是政治联姻？”

“还没来得及求婚，不过你愿意嫁给我吗？罗马尼亚小王子？”

“嗯…看你表现咯，等我恢复记忆之后再告诉你答案~”

“好吧，看来我还得继续努力？”Chris笑着欺身压住Sebastian在他嘴唇上嘬了一口。

正好开门进来交代处方的家庭医生看到Chris压着Sebastian亲，气得嚷道，“God，Chris Evans！你TM的是不知道什么叫禁欲吗？你想让他精尽人亡吗！我从Thor在伦敦的party上赶过来给这个小祖宗治病不是为了吃你们狗粮的！”

“Sorry Loki，我只是吻他一下，吻未婚夫也不行吗？”Chris举手投降，对床上好奇的Sebastian说，“Loki医生平时不那么暴躁，八成是Thor又惹他生气了。”

“别和我提那个傻大个！”Loki把一张纸递给Chris，“药按照这个去配，最近吃得清淡点，你楼下煲的汤不错就是快被Anthony喝了一半了，还有最重要的就是禁欲！每个人对电击的反应不一样，你的未婚夫现在只要去刻意回想之前的记忆或者你给他太多刺激就会性高潮。但是记忆这个东西早晚会被想起来，所以在接下来的时间里一旦不经意想起了他在纽约的四年内的记忆，你的未婚夫可能会随时随地就高潮了，严重的还会失禁，所以为了他好，你平时就克制点别总想着上床。”

看着床上目瞪口呆的两人，Loki指了指那张清单，“反面是一些食材，补肾的，我先走了，祝你们性福！”

——The End——


End file.
